Human
'Humans '''are one of the dominant and sentient species on Mobius, matched only by Mobians. They inhabit most of the available dry land, but have the tenacity to venture beyond what most would consider livable conditions. ''Article is under construction. ---- .... Appearance Humans possess a wide variety of appearances, based on their various races, lifestyle, and even cosmetic choices. Most individuals only support heavy hair growth around their heads, with short hairs covering the rest of their bodies, giving them an oddly shaved appearance to more fur-covered mobians. In terms of basic anatomy, humans are structured very similarly to mobians, leading to theories of shared ancestry or merely a situation of convergent evolution. They also share the same capacity for intelligence and emotion, meaning that the two races are equally distributed in their strengths and weaknesses, save for those abilities that are dependent on species. History Though peacefully coexisting now with their mobian neighbors and completely intermingling their societies together, this was not always the case between the two races. Historical records show a large number of clashes between the two races and even among their own societies. Fossil records show that the species has existed for millions of years, though in their current state, they have only been around in the range of thousands. Paleontologists have discovered through the years that humans evolved from a variety of primate, though it is currently unknown if any of this lineage is shared with the mobian race. Upon peace being found between humans and mobians, the two societies gradually merged, though it is not uncommon to find areas predominantly populated with more humans, depending on location or just personal preference. The two races view each other on equal terms, being allowed the same opportunities for careers and political positions in most cases. Interbreeding between the races does occur, though most seem to prefer choosing a partner within their own. Powers and abilities Despite lacking the appendages seen on various mobians, humans have more than made up for their disadvantages through sheer innovation, matching them with vehicles, weapons, and other inventions. They tend to have a more aggressive nature, which has resulted in many wars and atrocities, though they are more than capable of being nurturing and showing empathy for others. Due to seeing the similarities between mobians and certain non-sentient life, many humans view members of the other race as "cute" in many cases, and often children need to be taught to not treat them as if they are pets. Human intelligence rivals that of mobians, with maximum IQs matching the same range, though humans appear to mature slightly slower, not reaching their peak until adulthood in many cases. Despite that, they are an incredibly tenacious species, repeating processes numbers of times until reaching the results they desire. This tendency has earned them a reputation of being stubborn, but most agree that this a huge factor in their success and continued existence. Quotes * * Trivia *Many of the creators of this fancomic series are, in fact, human themselves! Category:Humans Category:Species